


Wish

by rilina



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilina/pseuds/rilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from the vampire twins' journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through volume 16 or so.

It’s impossible to say how long they’ve been running, to count the days since the chase began. Time flows too differently in each new world for that. By any reckoning, even a vampire’s, it’s been a long time since their escape, but Kamui’s urgency only grows. He doesn’t need to see the hunter’s mismatched eyes to know Subaru’s still being pursued.

The twins have always been aware that other worlds exist, and they’re no longer surprised when they spy their own faces, bright with youth or broken with grief, on the bodies of strangers. Kamui doesn’t know what distresses him most: that the hunter’s other selves are always near Subaru, that Kamui’s are not, or that neither Kamui nor Subaru ever seems to grow old.

In one world they watch a young Subaru dine at an outdoor cafe with the hunter and a bold-faced girl. She’s waving her hands excitedly, talking enough for all three, and at her signal, the waiters bring out an enormous cake. The candles stuck in the frosting burn brighter than stars.

The other Subaru’s blushing furiously now beneath his awful hat; he steals a shy glance at the older man across the table. And the hunter, who has been quiet all this time finally speaks.

“Make a wish, Subaru-kun.”

Kamui turns away in disgust—just in time to see his own Subaru purse his lips and blow.


End file.
